Chane Andraso
A vampire who was a Belaski minor noble in life. He was turned by Toret. He has a disgust with most humans and vampires alike, only enjoying the company of scholars like Domin Tilsworth and Wynn Hygeorht. Thick auburn hair cut just below his ears. Broad shoulded and muscular. Still looks and carries himself as a minor noble, yet is able to seem less intimidating to peasants unlike Welstiel. Skilled in swordplay, good enough to hold back against Magiere and still hold the upperhand. He is later decapitated by Magiere, while protecting Wynn from Ubad's forces. He again holds back against Magiere as Wynn orders them not to fight each other. Magiere does not hold back and cuts his head off. His traveling companion: Welstiel, is able to revive and save him from a second death. After reviving, his voice is maimed and a permanent scar stretches across his neck. Fluent 4 languages: Belaski, Numanese, and Droevinkan. Life Father was a nobleman of an outlying barony. He was given a noble's education, but became self-taught in conjury. His father was well-liked by the other nobles, but feared by Chane and his mother. He was beaten regularly by his father and has many scars on his back inflicted that as noted by Welstiel Massing, had healed and then been reinflicted. He genuinely cared for his mother, who died after he became a vampire. He wanted to save his mother from his father, whom he feared would take all of his rage usually reserved for Chane, out on her. He was unable to return to see her before her death. Servant of Toret Attacked and turned by Toret against his will. Does not like much about being a vampire, but does enjoy the thrill of feeding and killing. He despises another authority figure ruling him and regularly attempts to find ways to free himself of his master. When hunting, he leaves the bodies to be found in the hopes that the city guards in Bela will begin a search and kill Toret. It is his inheritance that is used by Toret to fund their apartment in Bela. He hates Toret's girlfriend Sapphire and thinks that no matter how much she dresses up in expensive clothing and jewlry, she will still just look like a "well paid but tasteless prostitute." He says she is desirable or alluring only in a "vulgar" way. He is the most intelligent of Toret's servants, knowing that overhunting in the same areas or hunting too often around prestigious establishments will draw unwanted attention. He arranges for bankers, merchants and dressmakers that are open after dark to do business with them. In a diverse city such as Bela, this is not found as strange. As a vampire, he has underdeveloped abilities except for the enhanced strength, speed and durability. He does not possess Predator Control and his Thought Manipulation involves only being able to blur a victim's memories. He does have a strong sense of the sun, rising at sunset and going into dormancy at precisely sunrise. When Magiere comes to Bela to hunt, he engages her in combat but holds back because he wants her to kill Toret. He flees easily, when even Magiere notices that he could have fought her much harder. After Toret and Sapphire are killed, he joins Welstiel on his journey to follow Magiere. He continues to harbor affection for Wynn and it is this coupled with his hatred of Magiere that fuels his aliance with Welstiel. Accompanying Welstiel Protecting Wynn Category:Characters Category:Noble Dead Category:Vampire